The Black Sorceress of the Geth
by Simi Zor-El
Summary: Fem!Harry & Femslash! Lara Black has lost so much. With the war finally over, she decides to start anew. With help from some very old forgotten magic, she'll get her wish but it doesn't go quite the way she wanted. Although it might not be a bad thing, it doesn't come without dangers. Rated M for possible swearing and descriptions. (Please be sure to check my profile for Polls.)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Dragon Age, or Mass Effect. Credit for the basis of this story goes to the author for Harry Potter: Geth, mjimeyg. This is another version of that amazing story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Also, if you don't like femslash, I'm not forcing you to read this and I politely direct you to note on my profile page. I am writing this **for me and sharing it for people who might like a different take on it.****

**Chapter 1**

* * *

It was over. It was finally over. The British Wizarding Blood War was over. Lara Black was tired and feeling lost. The war had taken so much from her. It had taken her family, friends, and her wife. All she had left were her children, who were in a crystal stasis through an old protection ward, and Hermione, who left with Fleur after the mass funeral for the fallen, like so many survivors. The war had taken so many lives that there was barely anyone left to keep Wizarding Britain standing. Hogwarts was still standing strong but had cut ties with Wizarding Britain after the war. So much had been lost.

'_This is no place to raise my children. Not when they're all I really have left.'_ Thought Lara. Then, she remembered something she and Hermione had talked about while they were hunting the Horcruxes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Wouldn't it be nice to just leave and start over somewhere else? Like, a completely clean slate," Hermione said._

"_It would but it's impossible. Sure, there are theories about magic like that but it's all theoretical. Even in ancient texts it's purely theoretical," Lara replied._

"_But what if it wasn't? Would you do it?" asked Hermione._

"_Whatever for? I have friends, family, my wife and children," Lara said._

"_I don't know. It was just a thought," Hermione responded._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That had been before the Manor. Before..._'Stop it Raela! Don't go down that path. Still though, a clean slate…..Hmmmm, it could be possible. I remember seeing something in one of my ancestral books,'_ Lara pondered.

'_I need to make sure it will allow me to bring a few things with me safely. Mainly…'_ She thought as she subconsciously touched the magically expanded pouch around her neck that held her children's crystallized forms. With a plan in mind, she apparated home to Grimmauld Place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She'd done it! It had taken her three months to put her plan in motion. Three days to find the right bit of magic. Two weeks to make sure it was not only safely possible but that she could safely bring things with her. Three weeks to gather her things. Four weeks to settle her affairs, which lead to the discovery of a gift left to her by Luna. Ingredients for the spell as well as notes telling her which were the modern equivalents of the listed ingredients. Ten days to gather what ingredients she still needed for the spell. Ten days to prepare the pentagram. Now she just needed to make the mixtures for each rune.

**(Pause for a quick lesson. In this fic, Andraste's Grace will not only exist but it will strengthen magic. Also, I don't know if anyone else has used the ideas if so let me know, for one of the runes it will use Moonlight dew and Sunbeam Dew. Both are collected from plants just after a light rain in their respective light sources. Fun facts: Hecate (the Greek goddess of **_**Magic**_**, Sorcery, Witchcraft, Crossroads, Necromancy, Ghosts, and The Night) has Willow trees as one of her sacred plants. Kronos (Greek Titan of **_**Time**_** and Harvest) has a Harvest Scythe for his sacred weapon. Howlets are Owls which are the sacred animal of Athena (Greek Goddess of **_**Wisdom**_**, Reason, Battle, Strategy, Arts, and Crafts). Tempest means Time. Salamander's Blood is used for healing and rejuvenation. Just getting your mental gears turning.)**

'_Let's see. For the Mind rune, I need to Runespoor Eggs, Jobberknoll Feathers, Howlet Feathers, and Liquid from a Pensive. For Magic, I need the pollen, leaves, and petals of an Andraste's Grace, Dragon's Blood, and Sap from a Whomping Willow grown over a powerful Leyline. For Tempest, I need Sands from a Time Turner and Melted shards from a Harvest Scythe. For Space, I need Moonlight Dew and Sunbeam Dew. Lastly, for the Balance rune of Life and Death, I need Basilisk Venom, Phoenix Tears, Thestral Tail Hair, and Unicorn Mane Hair,'_ Lara thought as she read the notes and ritual instructions.

Within an hour she had all but the mixture for Balance done and preserved. Now she was making the final mixture. She first added the Phoenix Tears followed by the Basilisk Venom. Now it just needed the Thestral Tail Hair and Unicorn Mane Hair. As she was reaching for the hairs, she unknowingly knocked over a vial of Salamander's Blood (**Gasp! A Wild Plot Hole has appeared!**). She added in the hairs and finished the mixture.

With all the mixtures ready, she quickly put on the cord with her shrunken trunk and the expanded pouch around her neck and gathered the mixtures carefully. She poured the mixtures into their runes and then began weaving her magic through the runes in the order listed, Mind to Magic, Magic to Tempest, Tempest to Space, Space to Balance, and finally Balance to Magic, before stepping into the center. The Pentagram lit up with magic. As the light glowed brighter and brighter, she focused on going somewhere she could start anew. Then, in a blinding flash of light, she was gone.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Check here to see the ritual pentagram: seventorres0709/art/Unknown-Ritual-820953237**


End file.
